My favorite Dragon
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown is part of a powerful Dragon species; however, she's able to live a "normal" life at the uni. One day, a girl appears in one of her dreams and shows her a different world. #NanoFate Warning: Futa


Hi there guys! First of all, thanks for stopping by. I hope you enjoy this short story and can give me your opinion about it. I'd like to thank a couple of friends that helped me with this (Phoenix and fbs).

**Tokyo, Z University. Wednesday morning.**

—Did you know that dragons are in heat more frequently than humans?

Why am I hearing this? This was supposed to be a normal conversation, so why did it lead to "that"?

It was just 11:00 am and the day was getting chaotic. She recently finished some activities and made some progress on her reports; however, when she was on her way to the library, she got intercepted by someone. Fate, a 20-year-old woman, was now talking to a classmate, but only because she thought the girl would ask her something trivial and simple, not something so intimate. Looking obviously uncomfortable, the blonde sighed and politely finished the conversation. Even though the girl seemed disappointed, it was better for Fate to just get away from her. Unfortunately, the only place she had in mind in that moment was her bedroom. The campus included a dorm for all the students, so at least she had somewhere she could go without being disturbed. Once she made it inside, she closed the door, locked it and jumped on her bed, feeling exhausted despite the day had just begun. The young woman closed her eyes for a few minutes, feeling her body go numb with all the activities and responsibilities she had to cover that morning. Luckily, she already finished them all, but she wanted to read something from the library, too bad she won't accomplish that until later.

The blonde came from a Dragon species, so she obviously wasn't considered a "normal" girl when she was a child. On the other hand, Dragon girls have become a common and acceptable thing in recent years, so the few that are part of the same species have been treated like normal girls or men nowadays.

Fate is studying Literature; she's a geek at heart, she just doesn't want to admit it. Given that she's on her third year, she wanted to focus on passing all her exams and give up on having fun as young people these days do. Her decisions sometimes make her look like a mature woman, but her closest friends know the truth. This girl likes to be spoiled and sometimes gets lonely quite easily.

Fate T. Harlaown was described as a hot, intelligent and kind woman according to her university classmates, but little did they know that she was as shy as a cat. She loved spending time with her books in her room, even more now that she had become the center of attention. Fate knew that once people discovered her true identity she would live a messy life, not because she wanted to, but because the individuals around her would make her feel that way. She hated when she was right, being the center of attention wasn't something she looked forward to every day. However, she wasn't the only Dragon girl on campus. A girl named Nanoha Takamachi, a lovely auburn girl, transferred from another university a little while ago. She was studying to become a chef according to the rumors, things Fate couldn't help but hear.

The blonde has never seen Nanoha, but for some reason - maybe it was the way other people talked about her - she found herself interested in her. She shook her head trying to stop thinking about a girl she didn't know nor seen, so she decided to take a little nap in order to regain a bit of energy.

Some hours passed, she was still sleeping. She lost track of time but wasn't actually concerned about it. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door, but was too sleepy to pay attention to the voice that was coming from the other side of the door.

—Fate, are you in there? It's Hayate, I need to talk to you…

—Mmm… — she ignored that noise, feeling like going back to dreamland.

—Fate, please, open the freaking door! — the girl outside was losing her patience.

—Mmm… — this time, she decided to get up, but did it as slowly as she could.

Fate opened the door clumsily, rubbing her sleepy eyes in the process. When a familiar face stared angrily at her, she started waking up little by little.

—Man, what happened to you? You look like shit.

—Thanks for the compliment, my friend — answered Fate, sarcastically.

—You're welcome, puppy — Hayate made her way inside, looking quite surprised at the mess — Did a hurricane enter your room or something? Fate, this place looks terrible…

—I know… — she yawned — I don't really care...

—Wow — she sighed — if our classmates knew that the girl they so admire is the biggest dork on the planet… would they be disappointed or amused? — she smiled mockingly.

—Quiet, racoon.

—Yes, ma'am — she snorted — anyway, I didn't come to make fun of you… — she sighed.

—Oh, you didn't? What happened?

—Well, seeing that you're awake now, I'll tell you — she cleared her throat — Do you know this girl, Nanoha Takamachi?

—Uhm, the new girl?

—Exactly, that one — she smiled — the thing is, she heard you were a Dragon girl too, so she wants to meet you…

—Excuse me? — Fate wasn't buying it, but she was curious anyway.

—What you heard, the hottie wants to meet you, lucky puppy.

This turn of events triggered Fate's curiosity, but she still looked hesitant. She didn't know this auburn haired girl at all, she just had a few hints from the rumors and that was it. Will she be able to meet her?

—I don't know what you're thinking… — Hayate spoke, making her pay attention — but stop hesitating, she's not going to bite you, unless you want her to, heh-heh if you know what I mean — she said the last part suggestively.

—Pervert! — she looked at the clock on her wall and opened her eyes in surprise at the time, it was already 2 pm — At what time am I supposed to meet her? And when?

—Today at 8 pm, you still have plenty of time — she smiled — Now, wanna have lunch with your favorite friend?

—Yeah, yeah…

After a long conversation and a satisfying lunch at the university's cafeteria, Fate said goodbye to Hayate and went back to her room. Once there, she went straight to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower; she needed a good one before the encounter. Apparently, Nanoha will meet her near the front gate. It was already 5pm so Fate was starting to feel a bit nervous, so much she didn't eat all her food. She was glad Hayate didn't seem to notice, or did she feign ignorance? Anyway, Fate needed to focus on what she was going to do to kill some time. Three hours was a lot of time. The blonde took her time to dry her hair with a towel and let it fall down without using a hairdryer because it was a pretty hot afternoon.

—Maybe a movie would be good… — she thought out loud.

The blonde went to her bed once again and laid down, trying to get comfortable. She turned on the TV and started channel-surfing, but saw nothing interesting, so she ended up turning it off. Fate resorted to her best friends instead, her books. Every time she began reading a book she lost track of time. And so, she did this time.

—Time to get a break… — she said after reading around 200 pages in a row.

Fate looked at her cellphone to check the time and she almost fell off her bed. It was 7:45 pm!

—Shit!

She gathered her stuff together and was about to leave; however, she noticed she hadn't finished getting dressed after the shower. After cursing out loud once again, she quickly brushed her hair and put on her pants and shoes. She left the building as fast as she could because she would be making Nanoha wait for a couple of minutes. There it went the good impression!

It takes around 5 minutes from the dorm to the front gate, so it wasn't that terrible of a wait. Fate tried not to run, but her feet had a life of their own, so she ran anyway. A girl with auburn hair caught Fate's sight, so she knew that the person waiting next to the gate was actually Nanoha. The blonde cleared her throat and tried to gain her composure before talking to her; nevertheless, the shorter girl did it first.

—Um, are you Fate-san?

—Y-Yeah, nice to meet you, Nanoha-san… — Fate was surprised the girl used her first name immediately but didn't care.

—Oh, sorry for using your first name so suddenly — the auburn beauty laughed, and Fate got entranced by it — Does it bother you?

—Um? Sorry, what were you saying? — in that moment, and due to Nanoha's amusement, Fate wanted to smack herself for acting so stupid.

—Nyahaha! — she laughed louder this time — I said you can use my first name, and so I will use yours, ok?

—O-Ok, I agree with that — she scratched her cheek, Fate was nervous, and she didn't know why.

—Well, I guess you want to know why I called you here, right? — the sudden bashfulness of the girl in front of her caught her attention.

—Yes, I'd be happy to hear the reason, but I kind of get that is because I'm a Dragon, and so are you, right? — Fate wasn't usually so direct, but she thought it was necessary this time.

—Exactly, I'm also a Dragon girl, that's why when I knew there was another like me, I got… excited — she played shyly with her index fingers.

—Excited? — Fate showed her confusion on her face.

—Well, you know… that Dragons have… certain moments in which they look for a partner or something… — she averted her eyes.

— … — when she understood the real meaning behind those words, Fate got red as a tomato.

—D-Don't blush! You'll make me blush as well! — she pouted, which made Fate melt.

—You're so cute… — she whispered, but Nanoha heard it.

—Meanie — Nanoha said, still with a pout.

They bursted into laughter after some very silent seconds, which made them both feel more relaxed. Fate invited Nanoha to take a walk around the campus, to which the auburn girl agreed happily.

—So, you were saying that you want me to be your partner? Why not a man, though? — Fate asked.

—… — when the blonde saw the conflict on the girl's face, she felt stupid for asking something that could cause unpleasant memories to come back, but she didn't have a way to know beforehand.

—Sorry for asking that, I don't want you to feel like…

—It's not that — interrupted Nanoha — I've just… never had feelings for men. My sister has suffered a lot because of one, so I've always witnessed bad examples of Dragon men — She sighed.

—Oh — Fate sighed too — You're a genius at making things get awkward, Fate! — she thought.

—But don't worry, I didn't choose you only because you're a woman. There's something else… — Nanoha smiled, making Fate feel a bit confused.

—What is that "something", then?

—Well, to be honest, Dragon women that are like "me", tend to be interested in powerful dragons, but I'm the only one from my species that has claimed to prefer women over men.

—The only one? — asked the blonde surprised.

—Yes~ — she smiled widely — And after meeting you, I have to say I'm very grateful that I find you attractive. I mean, who doesn't? — She giggle at Fate's red face.

—Silly girl… — the blonde sighed.

—All I'm trying to say is that all of us have our significant other somewhere waiting to be found. And I really hope mine is you… — she whispered the last sentence.

They walked a few more minutes before Nanoha stopped them both in a hidden area of the campus. Fate didn't seem to mind given that she didn't sense any ill intentions. Dragon girls had different abilities and gifts, one of them was sensing danger and the true intentions from people, but it was stronger if they were from the same species. Also, they can use magic, but not all of them have the ability because it is a very rare one.

Nanoha took Fate's hand and guided her to some bushes just to make them disappear from onlookers' sight. The blonde suddenly felt her heart rising at Nanoha's proximity, she felt like a hormonal teenager, and it was the first time she got like that.

—Do you feel something weird? — the sudden change in Nanoha's pitch made Fate growl, which surprised her greatly.

—Yes — she answered, not sure why she was feeling like that.

—This only happens when you meet the right partner… — Nanoha used a sultry tone.

—I-I see…

Suddenly, Fate felt her fangs getting bigger, so she opened her mouth a little to let them out. They weren't that big, but they went past her lower lip just for a few millimeters. Fate never saw her fangs grow like this out of the blue. They did only when she was extremely mad or sensed great danger, she felt neither of them in that moment, so everything was unknown to her.

—Calm down… — said Nanoha — Everything's ok, Fate-san…

—… — Fate's eyes turned a darker shade of red, which made Nanoha feel a mix of fear and excitement; she knew she was in front of a powerful Dragon.

—What you're experiencing right now is called… arousal.

—Excuse me? — Fate couldn't understand why she felt so hot, and why it was happening so suddenly.

—As I told you, when you meet your partner for the first time, you get like this… this is not the first time I've seen you, Fate… — she got closer to the blonde, who just wanted to run away — I met you last week, but you don't remember because you were so tired to be aware of your surroundings.

—What… do you mean? — she started breathing heavily.

—I helped you gathering some books at the library, I was studying that time… — Nanoha smiled — You were almost nodding off, so I woke you up and helped you organizing your books… then, as soon as we parted, I started feeling everything you're feeling right now…

—How… did you make it go away?

—I… — she averted her eyes — I… relieved myself thinking about you…

—…. — Fate was shocked, but for some reason she also felt pride.

—Sorry for telling you this, but that is how I knew you were a Dragon girl, too… — she caressed Fate's cheek, leaning in closer — You're my chosen partner, Fate.

—Chosen… partner? — that's it, she was going to lose control — Can you… help me relieve this, please?

—Of course, I will happily do it… — she kissed Fate tenderly.

—I can't go to the dorm like this… I don't want them to see me like this… — she pushed Nanoha to the ground as gently as she could.

—D-Do you want to do it here? — Nanoha wasn't very keen to the idea, but she knew getting out of there was going to be hard — What if… we do something else, first?

—Like… what…? — It was getting unbearable.

—Lie down and get off your pants… I'll make it quick, I promise — she was giving the blonde instructions, but she was blushing as she did so.

—O-Ok… — Fate did as she was told, she didn't care if she was embarrassed or not, she just wanted to scratch that itch between her legs.

Nanoha stared at Fate dumbly, craving to see those toned, long and sexy legs come into view. When she saw them bare, she just wanted to touch them, but first she needed Fate's consent before doing anything. She noticed something when the blonde opened her legs. Her panties were damped with her essence.

—Fate… — Nanoha growled with excitement.

—Go ahead… I can't wait any longer…

Suddenly, the alarm turned on. It was so loud Fate had to wake up. The blonde opened her eyes and turned off the device, feeling so many things at the same time that she didn't know where to start. First of all, who was Nanoha? Did she even exist? Fate didn't know from which point she started to dream, but she DID know something, she was feeling a strange sensation between her legs. She covered her red face and then lay down in fetal position. The itchiness was getting unbearable, so she felt tempted to scratch it directly.

—Fuck… why am I doing this? — she said while her hand went between her legs — I'm so… wet…

She closed her eyes while she experimented, and when she did, Fate saw Nanoha's face, her beautiful eyes and heard clearly that divine voice of hers. Fate bit her lower lip when her fingers touched the moisture. She imagined Nanoha's sultry voice next to her ears and then her face between her legs, ready to ease the excruciating sensation. The blonde's fingers went up until they found her now hardened clit. When Fate pressed experimentally on it, she moaned a bit louder. She circled it with her fingers and started enjoying how sensitive she was getting.

Was it all a dream? Was everything part of her imagination? She didn't care, she just knew that she was masturbating for the first time in her life and was using the girl from her dreams to do it.

—N-Nanoha! — she cried out, feeling her body go numb after coming down from her first orgasm.

Fate moved her fingers away and noticed how wet they were. She closed her eyes, sighed and started feeling guilty, she didn't even know if the girl that made her feel so hot and turned on existed; however, she got the feeling that maybe she was going to find out soon.

—Do chosen partners even exist? — she wondered, feeling her body much lighter than before — I better go take a shower…

It was still clear outside, the sun was directing its powerful sun rays towards Fate's window, making her almost blind from the sun light. She felt all sweaty and sticky, so she decided to hurry up with that shower.

She spent the rest of the day thinking about her dream and how real it felt, so real she experienced everything on her body. Her mind was filled with blurred images of their encounter, but Fate was able to distinguish Nanoha's face quite clearly.

The night came in the blink of an eye, and she didn't do anything considered productive during the whole day. What day was it? Monday or Tuesday? She felt so lost it was almost funny. The blonde reached her mobile and looked at the hour once again, then she realized it was Wednesday, and it was already 9 pm.

—I feel like taking a walk — she said, finding the possible cold breeze outside quite appealing.

She put on some sweat pants and a hoodie along with a pair of sneakers, maybe she would end up jogging. And so, she did. Fate started jogging around the campus, but for some reason she was entranced by the front gate, as if she were expecting to see a certain someone. Without noticing her own movements, she got closer to the gate and stared at it intently, waiting for something to happen.

—Yeah, as if something like that could happen… — she cooed.

—Something like what?

—Ahhh! — she screamed at the sudden voice next to her, but after some seconds she recognized it.

—Nyahaha! Sorry for that~ — the sapphire eyed girl stuck out her tongue playfully.

—Nanoha? — she blurted out.

—It's nice to finally meet you, Fate-chan~ —she smiled brightly, making Fate's heart flutter.

—Have we… met before? — she was still trying to recover.

—Yes, in your dreams — Nanoha said bluntly.

—I-In my… ok, wait a second — the blonde took a deep breath — Can you… explain to me what is happening here?

—Of course, I'll do it, how about we go to your room? Your eyes are getting darker, and that's not something you want to show to humans, do you? — she gave a sly smile.

—You…

—Come on, let's go — the shorter girl took the blonde's hand and guided her inside the dorm.

Fate ended up agreeing to the whole idea, but mostly because she didn't have a choice. Her fangs were more noticeable now, so she couldn't risk someone seeing her.

The playful attitude present in the auburn haired woman had Fate very curious and amused despite all the trouble she was having in that moment. The girl reminded her to a needy cat waiting for its food, and she was more than ready to satisfy those needs. Everything felt like a déjà vu, but the blonde was ready for anything. Or so she thought.

As soon as they got into the room, Nanoha closed the door and pushed Fate to her bed. The taller girl didn't expect such strength coming from Nanoha, so she was caught off guard. The blonde felt all her primal instincts kicking in when Nanoha showed her fangs and horns, but what she felt wasn't triggered by threat or danger, she was feeling aroused just by Nanoha's scent.

Fate tried to resist at first, but the sensations were too overwhelming; therefore, she couldn't contain them any longer. She ripped her own hoodie and T-shirt to let her wings grow freely. Not even her bra was useful anymore. Her wings were prominent, pointy and looked quite hard. Nanoha bit her lower lip at the sight. The blonde looked so powerful yet so sexy it was driving her insane.

Fate's eyes were now a deeper shade of red, almost like blood. Her pants were long forgotten as she let her tail come out. Fate was a black scaled dragon, and a very breathtaking one.

—So beautiful… — whispered Nanoha.

—I… I want you… — Fate got up from her bed and walked towards Nanoha — Is this ok?

—… — Nanoha was quite surprised. Even though the girl must have been suffering from all the primal instincts, she still considered consent as an option.

—I won't do anything without your permission… — she managed to say.

—You, Fate — she kissed those pink and tempting lips — are a true gentleman, and I love it.

—Is that a yes?

—Yes.

And that's all she wanted to hear. It was Fate's first time doing this kind of thing, so she wasn't sure about what she was doing; nevertheless, she just followed her instincts. She softly caressed the shorter girl's cheek, getting used to its smoothness. Nanoha gave in to the ghostly touch, wishing Fate was more confident.

—Fate-chan, do you mind if I'm the one leading? — she asked seeing Fate was struggling.

—Please do — the relief showed on her face made Nanoha smile tenderly, this girl was just too cute!

—Let's go to the bed first.

They sat next to each other, Fate made her enormous wings disappear once again, so they felt more comfortable. Nanoha kept her horns but hid her fangs because she didn't want to hurt Fate.

The auburn woman experimentally kissed the blonde's exposed and enticing neck, eliciting a moan from Fate. After seeing the blonde was quite sensitive, she decided to go all out. Nanoha got a bit more aggressive and passionate with her actions. She let her pointy teeth bite some of the skin on Fate's belly, feeling addicted to the red eyed dragoness' smell. Her hands squeezed the mighty breasts and played with the hardened nipples.

—I'm going to use my tongue, Fate-chan, just make sure to breathe properly.

Her long dragon tongue started licking its way down the blonde's stomach until she reached her most private part. Her blonde hairs were now damped with her essence, making Fate's folds look delicious by their glistening appearance.

The auburn haired beauty went straight to the prize in front of her, making sure to lick her own lips first. She looked up and realized Fate was now panting, watching her movements intently with a blush on her face. Nanoha grinned seductively and made eye contact with the Dragon goddess and, within seconds, she started tasting Fate.

—N-Nanoha! — It was the first time the blonde felt like that, so turned on, so desperate to satisfy that need. She was glad the girl below her was helping with that.

Fate grabbed Nanoha's head and pulled her towards her, trying to feel that playful tongue inside of her. Imagining the things that member could do to her had her shivering from the anticipation.

—You're quite naughty, aren't you? — said Nanoha, trying to catch her breath — I forgot to tell you that we can read each other's minds, whoops.

—Then you must know what I want — Fate grabbed Nanoha's head again, but this time she made sure to tell her what she needed and wanted — Stick your tongue inside, now!

—… — Nanoha felt shivers down her spine and her insides tingle, she loved it when Fate got demanding.

The shorter girl resumed her previous actions, but this time she obeyed Fate's demands. She made her tongue larger and directed it towards the blonde's entrance, tasting the essence of her partner. Fate cried out of pleasure when she felt her insides being stretched and penetrated by a rough yet flexible tongue. She could get addicted to this.

What Nanoha was feeling in that moment was another story. The girl wanted to do so many things, but she was content following the blonde's orders for now. The auburn haired woman used one of her hands to touch her own needy center, she was quite aroused after hearing Fate's cute squeals and moans. Who could blame her, though? But, what would happen if she got a bit more… passionate?

Nanoha retracted her tongue, receiving a cute whine from Fate. The blonde was about to complain about not having cum yet, when she saw Nanoha using magic. She immediately knew something better was coming; therefore, she lay flat on her stomach, lifted her butt and moved it temptingly. When she felt something big, wide and long pushing inside her, she knew that wasn't Nanoha's tongue anymore. The way the auburn girl gripped Fate's ass cheeks and pounded all the way in had the blonde scratching the bed sheets with her long, pointy claws. The way that black and beautiful tail came out again tempted Nanoha, so she grabbed it and caressed it, eliciting more whines and moans from Fate, who apparently was about to cum.

—F-Faster! — she demanded.

—Roger.

Nanoha was pretty close too, so she increased her speed but also the strength, which made their bodies emit smacking sounds.

—Fate-chan… I…

—I-Im cumming… Nanoha…

Nanoha couldn't stand it anymore, this was going to be a powerful orgasm for both of them, so she wanted to make sure Fate enjoyed it as much as she did. Nanoha grabbed the blonde's tail and sucked on the tip while she pounded so hard her hips were going numb. The moment she felt Fate's walls squeeze her violently, she came.

—Nanoha! — the blonde arched her back and cried out of pleasure, feeling her insides being filled.

—Fate-chan… — Exhausted, Nanoha fell next to Fate, with the magic member still attached to her groin.

—Does it… feel good? — asked a breathless Fate.

—You… have no idea how good it feels…

—Do you mind if I try it out? — the way in which the blonde bit her lower lip made Nanoha's member stand more firmly and harder than a few minutes ago — Sorry, but this time I'll be the one messing up with your insides…

Nanoha couldn't do anything, she just remembered being filled up multiple times, but the pleasure she felt was something she would never ever forget.

The next morning Fate woke up to the feeling of something sticky and warm around her groin, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find an enthusiastic auburn haired woman suckling on her magical member, no wonder why she felt so damned good.

At the feeling of strong hands on her head, Nanoha knew Fate was awake. She looked up straight on the blonde's eyes and winked at her. The auburn haired beauty increased the strength of her movements and started sucking intensely, making Fate shiver from pleasure and excitement.

—Fuck! — She yelled when her cum filled Nanoha's mouth, which Nanoha gladly swallowed.

—Good morning, Fate-chan~ — the shorter girl lay next to Fate, smiling at the blonde's satisfied look —Did you like my surprise?

—Yes… — Fate said, still panting a bit.

—I'm glad, then — the auburn beauty got closer to Fate, cuddling up with her.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes in complete silence, neither of them wanted to say something because they didn't want to ruin the moment. Even though they had a lot of things to talk about, they both decided to do it later due to their rumbling stomachs. When they got up, both were still naked, so it was obvious Fate would be surprised at the scratches on Nanoha's back when the girl turned around looking for her clothes. The blonde looked at her hands and realized she had a bit of dried blood on her nails.

—If you're thinking that you hurt me, you're clearly mistaken, Fate-chan — said Nanoha, reading Fate's mind —It's true that you got a little rough, but I didn't complain one bit, Nyahaha!

Seeing Nanoha's playful demeanor Fate was relieved of all possible guilt she could have felt for hurting her partner. The girl's smile at her putting her at complete ease.

—Silly Nanoha…

They took a shower together trying not to start another round of course, but the teasing never stopped. Once all dried and clean, both made their way to the cafeteria; nevertheless, Fate noticed something since they left the room. She still felt something between her legs. She obviously was aware of it during the quick shower, but for a moment she was getting too used to it.

—Um, Nanoha?

—Yes?

—Could you please explain why do I still have that thing attached to my crotch? — Fate tried to be serious about it, but the blush on her face didn't help her.

—Oh, you mean the penis? —she laughed at Fate's surprised look — Nyahaha! Well, I left it there because I think it looks sexy on you~. You don't like it? — she pouted.

—Y-You know that's not the issue…

—Oh? So, you do like it~ — the cat like grin she made was enough to make Fate feel flustered — Aww~, you're too cute! It makes me want to tease you a bit more…

—Don't.

—Ok, ok, I won't… for now~

When they reached the cafeteria, they noticed that there wasn't much of a queue, so they tried to make it quick. Nanoha liked to eat a lot, but she tried to behave. Noticing that something about her partner was off, Fate asked.

—Why are you trying to hide your true self from me? It's not like I'd get mad or disgusted if you eat a lot… — the seriousness present on her face made Nanoha avoid her gaze.

—Sorry, I'm not used to… being myself in front of others…

—Well, that's something we can discuss over breakfast, I'll gladly listen to anything you want to say, Nanoha. It's the least I can do for you — the blonde gave a warm smile.

—Why are you so nice to me? You didn't even know me a couple of days ago…

—Something in my heart tells me I want to be like this with you, does it annoy you? — Fate gave her best puppy eyes.

—Nngh… — Nanoha sighed — You win, Fate-chan — she smiled tenderly.

Once they asked for their food, they went to look for an empty table. They sat next to each other because the table was long but not that wide, so it was more comfortable that way. Seeing Nanoha enjoying her food to the fullest put a smile on Fate, she was entranced watching the shorter girl eat like a cute chipmunk.

—W-What? — Nanoha asked while blushing a bit, she wasn't used to receive that much attention — Do I look weird?

—Absolutely not, Nanoha — the sweet smile the blonde gave made Nanoha's heart skip a beat — I was thinking that you look really cute when eating… just like a tiny animal, haha.

—D-Don't make fun of me — she pouted, averting her gaze.

After that small talk they both kept having lunch in silence, but the atmosphere around them wasn't awkward, it was quite pleasant. The first one to finish was Fate, surprising even Nanoha.

—And you mocked me for being a big eater… — she stuck out her tongue playfully.

—I'm usually in a hurry, so I learned to eat fast, which doesn't mean I don't chew my food properly — Fate laughed at Nanoha's growl.

Both realized they enjoyed each other's company a lot despite not knowing about the other too much yet, but that could be easily fixed. They spent the next few minutes making small talk until they found a topic of mutual interest.

—What do you mean you were caught? — asked Nanoha trying not to laugh.

—Well… — a blushing Fate was sharing one of her adolescence experiences to the shorter girl — I never imagined my mom would enter my room without knocking before, so I just… yeah…

—But… getting caught reading an erotic magazine? That's hilarious! Nyahaha! — she started laughing.

—Geez… — the blonde face palmed herself — I don't know why I'm telling you this… you'll torture me with it! — she hid her face with her hands.

—Aww, don't be such a baby, Fate! Nyahaha.

Even though that was one of the most embarrassing situations she has lived in a week, the blonde didn't regret sharing that story with Nanoha, she felt closer to her because of it. When they were about to leave towards the dorm once again, a guy — apparently from Nanoha's class — grabbed the auburn girl's arm, making her look at his face a bit confused. Fate noticed this, but what was bothering her wasn't just the action. Judging from his smell and aura, that man was also a dragon.

—Takamachi, how are you? — the tall, brunette young man put his arm around the girl's shoulders, grinning.

—Um, I'm fine… — Nanoha felt a bit uncomfortable at the beginning, but seeing Fate was not even watching, she got mad — How about you? I haven't seen you in a while~

Sensing the change in her partner's voice from annoyed to flirty made her feel angry and upset at the same time. Did Nanoha not care about her after all? No, that was not true, her mind was just playing tricks with her again. She looked straight at the woman's sapphire eyes and saw a hint of sadness behind that smile, why was she upset? She was the one flirting with the… Oh. Once Fate understood the possible meaning behind Nanoha's behavior, she decided to act. Her intention was just to make that guy go away, but when the young man got greedy and took Nanoha by her waist, the blonde felt her primal instincts kicking in once again, but in a bad way.

A dangerous and powerful aura was felt around the cafeteria and of course this guy felt it, he experienced it to the point of feeling pure fear. The brunette turned around where Fate was and, as soon as their eyes made contact, he slowly began to back off.

—Don't you ever dare to touch her again with those filthy hands of yours… Understood?! — she growled.

—Y-Yes!

Nanoha saw that guy fleeing like an idiot and tried not to laugh too much, but after noticing Fate's bloody red eyes and fangs, she knew they needed to find a safe place, so the blonde could calm down. No one in the cafeteria was brave enough to ask what happened, so they decided to feign ignorance.

Fate followed Nanoha to her room, which was closer to the cafeteria. Little by little she was feeling calmer, maybe from the guilt of showing herself like that to her classmates and imposing fear. The auburn girl was amazed at how good and kind Fate could be, the blonde was feeling bad for what she did instead of complaining about what happened, how is it possible for someone not to love this woman?

—We're here, Fate-chan…

—… — Fate didn't say anything, she didn't want to talk then.

—Take a sit, I'll prepare some tea for us.

The blonde obeyed instantly, feeling like she didn't have the right to do the opposite. There stayed Fate, watching the floor intently like it was the most interesting thing she ever saw in her life. Nanoha bit her lower lip, starting to worry about the blonde's situation. How will she get in that thick head of hers? She couldn't come up with anything, so Nanoha decided to let things happen naturally. The auburn haired beauty finished preparing the tea and went back with a tray and put it on her desk. Fate was still looking at the ground, not moving at all. If it weren't for her breathing Nanoha would have thought she was dead. She was losing her patience though, so it was time to settle this.

—Fate-chan, can we please talk? — she said it with a stricter voice than she intended, making Fate misunderstand everything.

—I-I'm sorry, Nanoha… — her voice cracked.

—Fate-chan, that's not what I… — seeing her puppy eyes getting teary made her heart ache — Aww, come here dear.

Fate let herself relax in Nanoha's arms, feeling calmer with the girl's heartbeat. The auburn haired woman started caressing the blonde's head, trying to comfort her. After a couple of minutes, Nanoha's heartbeats got faster, which made Fate wonder what was happening. They gazed at each other's eyes for a moment, getting lost in them. Nanoha thought that maybe that was a good time to talk things through, but she couldn't when all she could feel were soft and wet lips on her own.

—Fate-chan… — she panted.

—Nanoha… I… — Fate avoided her gaze, blushing.

—How can you be this cute? Please tell me, what's troubling you? You have a beautiful soul, Fate-chan — she said all this while looking at the other girl's eyes.

—How can you be so sure? After scaring the shit out of that man and… showing myself like that to our classmates… — Fate thought poorly of herself most of the time due to some bad experiences.

—Fate, what you did was show your jealousy, which I triggered on purpose… I should be the one apologizing, not you… — she kissed the blonde's nose tenderly.

—Nanoha, is it bad that I have such possessive feelings for you? It's not like I want to manipulate you, I just… can't stand seeing you in someone else's arms… I… — she gritted her teeth — I… don't know what's happening to me…

—… — Nanoha saw the conflict in those ruby eyes, so she decided to let the blonde rest — Do you want to keep talking about this? Or would you rather take a nap? We can do anything you want, Fate…

—Mmm… — the taller girl rubbed her eyes and yawn cutely, making Nanoha's heart skip a beat — I think I should return to my room… I get really sleepy after eating…

—It's not necessary, Fate-chan… you can sleep here, in my room…

—Mmm… ok, I'll accept your offer…

Fate took off her pants and bra, still in a sleepy state, and then got under the covers. She didn't feel any embarrassment when Nanoha looked at her breasts falling down a bit after losing their support. The auburn haired beauty felt her face hot and red, she was doing her best at resisting the urge of making love to the blonde. Wait, "making love?" Was she even in love with this woman? She knew Fate made her heart race with how good-natured and adorable she could be at the same time, but after seeing her getting jealous of that guy there was something inside her head that told her maybe Fate had feelings for her, and she didn't dislike the idea at all. Just imagining that beautiful dragon goddess being in love with her made her heart flutter with happiness and expectation. But, what if everything was just her mind playing tricks? She didn't want to get her heart broken, so it was better to be cautious.

The auburn woman settled on sleeping on the couch due to Fate being, apparently, a messy sleeper, she didn't want to risk getting hit. Before closing her eyes, she looked at the blonde's sleepy face and wondered how she could be so pretty even while sleeping.

—I think I should take a nap, too… — Nanoha yawned and whispered before sleeping — Rest well, Fate-chan…

A few hours passed, and the sound of crying woke her up. She looked around the room to find the other girl laying on the bed hugging her legs, her face facing the door. Nanoha got up and carefully approached Fate, trying not to scare her.

—Fate-chan, what's wrong? — the blonde almost jumped from the sudden voice — Sorry for that…

—Don't worry, Nanoha, I'm ok… — Fate tried to get up, her face turned to the wall.

—Please, just look at me… you can trust me, Fate-chan…

Instead of facing Nanoha's way, the blonde, in a very quick movement, straddle Nanoha and hid her face with her bangs.

—Fate...chan?

—I'm sorry…. — Fate got closer and, in the blink of an eye, kissed the auburn woman tenderly while tears rolled down her cheeks.

Nanoha didn't even have the time to ask her what was wrong when Fate fled the room and closed the door as fast as she could. The shorter girl stayed there, frozen in place, trying to think about the real meaning behind those tears and, more importantly, that kiss that felt way too different from the first one they had.

—Fate-chan… you silly girl… — she couldn't help but smile, but the urge to cry overwhelmed her — Don't go like that… idiot…

When Fate arrived at her room she slammed the door feeling frustrated and confused about everything that happened. First, she dreamed about she and Nanoha being a couple, but she confronted all her weaknesses and past emotional scars, making the auburn girl get tired of her so she left her alone. The realization of that dream hit her hard and when she heard Nanoha's voice she couldn't help but kiss her and run away. The blonde feared showing the shorter girl her true self. She was terrified of getting abandoned again.

—"You think very poorly of me, Fate-chan" … that's what she would say… — she smiled — I don't deserve her… she's too good for me…

—But I still like you, you know? — the sudden voice next to her window almost scared the shit out of her.

—N-Nanoha? When did you…

—Stop asking questions and let me get inside… people are staring at my butt… — she said, blushing a bit.

Once Nanoha got inside, she adjusted her clothes and hid her wings. She stared shyly at Fate, trying to gather the courage.

—I don't know what exactly happened with you in the past, Fate-chan… — she cleared her throat, she was nervous — But let me tell you this… I don't care how many mistakes you made in the past, what is important to me right now, it's the Fate-chan from the present, the beautiful girl whom I learned to like…

—Nanoha… — Fate was also blushing, but hints of happiness shone in her ruby eyes.

—I'm interested in your past, too… but I don't want you to see it as something negative, I'd like you to learn from it, not despise it… — Nanoha smiled tenderly.

—Nanoha, listen to me… — the blonde decided to be honest with herself, she needed to say this — I was acting like that because… I was afraid of losing you, I feared you getting bored of me… that's why I…

—That's why you were crying and then kissed me? — she giggled cutely at Fate's embarrassment.

—And because… I realized that what I feel for you… is something special… — she averted her gaze.

—Special enough to care about me? — the shorter girl got closer.

—Yes, enough to say that I… I love you… I know it's too soon, but… I… I feel that way for you, Nanoha…

—… — Hearing those words for the first time, with such honesty and deepness, made Nanoha's heart flutter from a mix of emotions — Fate-chan…

—Nanoha…

—Come here, idiot… — now with tears in her eyes, Nanoha made sure to tell Fate how she felt properly — I love you too, my lovely dork… you have no idea how you make me feel…

—Nanoha… — with ease, Fate lifted her up in a big hug, making Nanoha lock legs around her waist — Let me show you how you make me feel…

—Mhh… — when she felt something hard against her crotch, she knew things were going to get better — You're mine…

—And you're mine…


End file.
